


Hungry Like The Wolf

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Ratings: R, Sacrifice, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Ron are sharing a cave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like The Wolf

“Are you sure this is going to work, Weasley?” said Draco with a worried look on his pale face. 

“Just trust me, Draco,” said Ron. “I've learned a lot since Hogwarts.”

“And what about Potter?” said Malfoy. “He could betray us.”

“Don't you dare talking that way about my best mate,” said Ron with red ears. “I trust him with my life.”

“If you say so, Weasley,” said Draco irritated. He hated this place. He could be in his mansion right now with Weasley stuck on his cock or in the stables sucking off Weasley's red root. But nooooo.... He's in this fucking cave for four weeks with only rats to feed on.

“Are you ready?” said Ron with his wand in his hand.

“Let's get this over with,” sighed Draco.

Ron waved his wand in a complicated way and whispered the incantation Lupus Completa. Draco felt a shock in his stomach and in no time he'd changed in a full grown grey wolf.

"You look handsome, Malfoy,” smirked Ron. Draco showed him his large fangs. “Just kidding. Now think of your human form. Think hard.”

Draco did as he was told, and he changed back into his old self. 

“This is rather cool, Weasley,” said Draco with a big grin on his face. “I hope I don't get a thing for human-flesh.”

“Werewolves and wolve shifters are not the same, Draco,” said Ron. “Don't worry.”

"We really fucked it up, didn't we?” said Draco.

“Yes, we did,” said Ron. “Literally. But this change is our only hope. We just have to pray we'll not be recognised. When the night falls we have to try to get out of the country in our new forms.”

“I'm giving up a lot for you, Weasley,” said Draco. “I hope I've made the right choice.”

“Have a little faith in me,” said Ron, while he winked at his boyfriend. “I promised you a fuckfest, and you'll be getting one.”

“I'm holding you to that promise,” said Draco. He stepped forward and kissed Ron softly on his lips. “Never knew you married the Antichrist.”

“We've learned a valuable lesson,” said Ron. “Never, and I mean NEVER cheat on a Granger.”


End file.
